


Work for it

by uraniumstingray



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, Possessive Sex, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniumstingray/pseuds/uraniumstingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lays you in bed, careful not to hurt you as he climbs in next to you and wraps wiry arms around your waist.</p><p>"Take a nap. You deserve it, prince."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work for it

  
Thwack.  
  
His hand hit you and you cried out, writhing in his lap.  
  
"Hold still, prince."  
  
You try to obey, still moaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he spanks you again. Sollux chuckles softly as he strikes, grabbing your ass as his hand makes contact and groping roughly.  
  
Every time the pain fades, it leaves an odd tingling sensation in its wake that goes straight to your nook. You find yourself raising your hips to meet your matesprit's hand as it comes down.  
  
This time as he hits you, you make an odd noise between a moan and a sob and kick your legs frantically. He leans down next to your ear.  
  
"You doin okay?"  
  
You nod and Sol smacks again, making your toes curl and your fists clench as he draws another noise out of you.  
  
"You know why I'm doing this?"  
  
Another nod, followed by another spank. You arch like a cobra and moan as he roughly shoves your shoulders down.  
  
"Use your words, ED."  
  
Again, Sol's hand comes down and again you cry out. Goddamn, this isn't what you'd expected when you'd come to him but now that you're getting it you want more.  
  
"Y-yes!"  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
He hits a little harder and you gasp, ass lifting before he pushes it back down.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Good."  
  
This time he gently caresses your rear, probably covered in vibrant purple hand prints by now. You hum softly and wiggle happily in his lap.  
  
"Tell me what you did," he mumbles, still petting you gingerly and occasionally taking a handful of your bruised flesh and squeezing.  
  
"I... I unplugged your computer. While you were working. Sir."  
  
Smack. Your eyes roll back as pain rushes over you, swiftly transitioning to something indescribable that makes your nook tremble.  
  
"And why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I needed you."  
  
You gasp and arch as his fingers brush your nook. Again he pushes you down, reminding you yet again that this is a punishment.  
  
"You needed me like this?"  
  
Sol pushes his index finger inside and you whine needily. He hums in approval as he pushes deeper, finding the glide effortless due to the amount of genetic material your nook has been producing over the course of your little spanking session.  
  
"Yes, si-ir," you gasp, trembling and desperately clutching at his leg. He thrusts in and out a few times before adding a second finger and spanking again. Burying your face into his leg, you cry out desperately as he chuckles above you. Another spank.  
  
"And why did you need me?"  
  
He strokes your sore ass to let you recover a bit of breath. However, his fingers remain inside your nook, rubbing and petting the ridged walls as he saw fit.  
  
"B-because I'm yours. I'm yours, Sol, I belong to you."  
  
His hand comes down hard.  
  
"AH! Sorry, sir! I'm yours, sir, all yours!"  
  
He gives a few rewarding thrusts of his fingers and you make a happy noise. A small hum comes from above you and he gives a few more smacks to your bruised ass, making your body tense as you moan desperately.  
  
The sound you make as he draws his fingers out of you is pathetic. Instead of bringing his hand back to your ass, he lets his wet digits brush your lips.  
  
"Open up, prince," He murmurs, a soft but demanding tone to his voice. You obey, and the fingers that were just in your nook are now in your mouth. It feels filthy. It tastes wonderful.  
  
"Such a good boy."  
  
Your fins, pinned back in complete submission, wiggle tentatively at the praise. Sol laughs and pets one of them, making it wave slightly more confidently.  
  
"Okay. That's enough of that for now."  
  
You're half relieved and half disappointed as he lifts you out of his lap, half carrying you and half supporting you with psionics. The punishment didn't really help your need for your matesprit's bulge thrashing inside you. In fact, you're pretty sure it just made you want it more. Maybe that was his plan, to make you desperate and then deny you. He'd done it before, and the next night you'd had the most loving, passionate sex you could remember.  
  
Or maybe his plan was to tie you up and make you beg.  
  
He set you on the ground and growled for you to stay before rising and fishing around in the box he keeps near his desk. Excitement makes your stomach flutter. Sollux only pulled things out of that box when he wanted to utterly destroy you. To reduce you to a whimpering, moaning mess that's begging for his bulge in you. When he returns, the first thing he does is cover your eyes with what looks suspiciously like an old scarf.  
  
"Alright like that?" he asks, admiring his handiwork as he pulls back. You nod and feel him push you into a space just large enough for your significantly smaller frame. For a moment your breathing hitches in fear. You hate being enclosed. You're a hunter. Open spaces and a full range of movement make you feel the safest. Here, under his desk presumably, from the wires you can feel against your back, you feel trapped. Sollux immediately tends to your visible fear, hushing you and dragging his icy fingers down your stomach soothingly.  
  
"Shhh, baby it's okay. It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you, Eridan," he coos, stroking your hair and fins and belly in an effort to calm you down.  
  
He may be dominant as all hell and likes spanking the hell outta you on occasion, but goddammit he's still your matesprit, and that thought makes you calm down to some extent. No way Sol would permanently damage you for the sake of his own pleasure.  
  
You breathe and calm down enough for him to lash what feels like silk through the two holes drilled in his desk. They're meant for wires to pass more easily from his monitor to the honeycombs, one of which you unplugged while horny and desperate.  
  
And look at you now. Tied to a desk and wriggling, needing pressure in your nook more than anything. So essentially right where you started.  
  
He ties your other hand and just sits there for a moment. You can't see him, but you can hazard a guess that he's taking you in, admiring your bare, vulnrable body. You spread your legs a little wider. He chuckles and pets your nook lovingly, making you gasp and arch into the touch.  
  
"Mmmmh I love you, prince."  
  
"I love you too, Sol."  
  
He hums softly and buckles something around your neck. You blink once under the blindfold.  
  
"Is that a collar?"  
  
He laughs and runs a hand gently over your rib gills, making you gasp and moan loudly.  
  
"Yeah, and it's got my symbol embossed into it."  
  
You blink again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you. And you're mine."  
  
His arms wrap around you, and everything feels safer. Immediately, you try and hold him back, but your hands are tied. Whining unhappily, you wrap your legs around him instead. It was better than nothing.  
  
"You're mine, all mine, Eridan. All mine and no one else's. Mine."  
  
The sudden possessiveness makes your stomach flip lustfully. Goddammit he knows every button and precisely how to push them. You're an open book to him, in a language he alone can translate. And fuck, he's one fantastic translator.  
  
He draws away and you protest, kicking out in an effort to keep him close. Seemingly to stop you, he grabs one of your ankles and buckles it to what feels like a metal bar. He does the same to your other ankle, forcing your legs to spread wide. The insecurity you feel about your nook being this exposed is overshadowed by the approving noises Sol makes.  
  
He slides his index finger back inside and you make a pathetic little noise. Pushing in and drawing out, he adds a second finger. You moan as he thrusts them in and out of your nook, trying to spread your legs wider, to feel him more. It's when he adds the third that you feel your world crumbling to bits underneath you.  
  
The stretch of three fingers spreading your nook makes you feel like you're going to pass out from the pleasure. You gasp and pant as your bulge uncurls and pokes out of its sheath. Evidently, he notices since he pulls his hand out of you with a wet noise and uses it instead to toy with your bulge, making it slide out faster and you moan louder. Fuck. That's good.  
  
"Ehehe, you like that?"  
  
You moan softly.  
  
"Words, prince. Use your words," you can almost hear the grin in his voice.  
  
"Ye-" you're cut off by a gasp as you feel his lips at your neck, brushing across the soft skin, tugging tenderly with his teeth.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He groans into your neck and slides something flexible but tight around your now fully unsheathed bulge. A moment passes where Sol lets you adjust before sliding something into your nook.  
  
"Fuck, you're so wet," he mumbles before leaning in close, "I wanna shove my bulge in that little nook so bad. Fuck you till your knees give out. Mmmmh, you'd love that wouldn't you, my needy prince?"  
  
You moan raggedly as you hear the soft click of a switch, and feel the soft buzz of a vibrator inside you.  
  
"Y-yees, sir! Ohh!"  
  
"And you'll make pretty little noises for me?"  
  
"Mmmhh! Yes! Yes, sir yes!"  
  
He was beginning to breathe harder, you can feel his bulge writhe against your lower abdomen. God, if only you weren't tied up. When he speaks again it's nothing more than a breathy whisper in your ear.  
"How 'bout wrap that little mouth around my bulge hmm? Let me fuck your pretty face?"  
  
You can't form words anymore, just nod and moan and scream as Sollux slowly turns up the setting on the vibrator until you start to scream.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
You smile and rub up against his hand as he strokes your cheek.  
  
"God, you're so pretty like this. So perfect. All mine."  
  
He gives you a passionate kiss that you return feverishly before drawing away. You can't see it, but by the squeaking you can guess that he's sitting back down in his chair. There's a noise that sounds suspiciously like a zipper and Sollux sighs in relief.  
  
"Be a good boy and open your mouth."  
  
You nod and obey, parting your lips. His bulge slips past them and you moan, flicking your tongue against him.  
  
"Ugh, fuck."  
  
You smile around him and swallow delicately, squealing as his hips buck.  
  
"C'mon little prince. Keep going. You're doing so good, baby."  
  
Your eyes slide closed and you bob your head up and down his length, moaning as he turns the vibrator up further. Fucker had a remote control, go figure. He pulls out of your mouth and you whine softly.  
  
"What should I do, hmm? Should I finish up on your face and let you stay there a little longer as I get worked up again? Or should I take you out and make it leak out of your tight little nook?"  
  
Before you can answer, he turns the vibrator up to the highest setting and you scream.  
  
"Ohhh, what a pretty noise. I think I'll keep you right here for now. Watch you fall apart at the seams."  
  
A frustrated noise escapes your lips as you feel your body being denied the release it craved. Something pushed past your open lips into your mouth and you're moaning around his bulge again.  
  
"Good boy... such a good boy. Ohhhh God."  
  
You wriggle happily. Making Sol fall apart was almost as fun as falling apart yourself. You make a choked off noise as he grabs one of your horns and uses it as leverage while he bucks his hips into your face. He pants and moans as he fucks your mouth and you scream as again, you're denied orgasm. He grips your horn a little tighter and moves a little faster as you cry out around him, nook soaking wet and throbbing. Sol coos down at you, calling you his little prince or a good boy, and generally making you feel as loved as you can with a bulge going down your throat every two seconds.  
  
"Hold still."  
  
You try your damndest but between the vibrator and bulge ring, it's almost impossible. He growls and storms off. For a second you're scared that he'll leave you here, under his desk in a pool of your own genetic material. However, he returns and clips something to the collar around your neck. He pulls and your head jerks forward. The lightheadedness makes you feel like you're floating, and forces your body to focus on the buzz in your nook. Again, you're reminded that the ring around your bulge is preventing you from finishing. God, you'd do anything Sollux asked as long as he would just let you cum already. You make desperate gulps for air as he demands you to suck on just the tip. Your tongue swirls around it and he pulls your head forward along his bulge, cutting off more air as he does so. Eventually your eyes roll back in your head as he coos to you and thrusts into your mouth. He pulls out and held your head back, panting. Before you can ask what he's doing, he's got one hand tangled in your hair and something sticky spatters onto your face and neck.  
  
"Good boy... oh, such a good boy. You look so pretty."  
  
You smile softly at the praise and wriggle your hips slightly. The movement jostles the vibrator inside you somewhat and you pant slightly.  
  
"Now. You're gonna wait until I say you can cum. You're gonna wait till I can get my bulge into that tight little nook and fuck you raw. Do you understand?"  
  
You wail in response as your body begins to shake uncontrollably. You crave release so bad, you begin to whine. It only grows louder when Sollux ducks down under the desk with you and shifts the toy in your dripping nook.  
  
You gasp and whine and pant as you try to make yourself finish, clenching around his fingers and rolling your hips. That earns you a slap to the thigh that makes you wail.  
  
"Screw it," he hisses. "Stay still, I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk."  
  
You're not coherent enough to tell him that you think you'll have trouble enough just from this.  
  
Sol undoes your ties and takes the toys out from your soaking nook and off your writhing bulge. Psionics lift you off the ground and he leads you, shaking and whimpering, to his desk. With a sharp shove to your shoulders, you're bent over it, and he's at your rear.  
  
"What a good boy," he whispers, "you gonna keep bein a good boy, huh?"  
You whine and wiggle your ass in response. He laughs and finally (oh god, finally) you feel his bulge push inside you. Stroking your sides, he gives you a second to adjust before grabbing your hips, pulling back, and slamming into your nook. You gasp and shut your eyes as he rams into you, panting. Ragged cries, begs for more, uninhibited moans all leave your throat as you feel yourself draw closer and closer. A spring begins to coil in your back and you know you won't last long.  
  
"C'mon, prince. Be a good boy, don't cum yet."  
  
But it's too late, you can't hold back. With a scream, a pan-shattering orgasm wracks through your body. With every contraction of your nook, you feel a sharp smack against your ass that only adds to the wonderful ache there.  
  
"I thought I told you not to cum."  
  
"Y-you... you d-did." You can barely speak, you're so wrecked.  
  
Another spank and you howl.  
  
"But I still wanna see my material dripping from that little nook."  
  
He pushes in again and you dig your claws into the table with a low moan.  
  
This time he's rougher. Any semblance of speech you once had is now completely gone. The force of his thrusts combined with the oversensitivity of your nook makes everything feel that much more intense. You're going to cum again.  
  
This time, he finishes first. He moans loudly and pushes as far into you as he can. The sensation of his bulge throbbing and being filled with his genetic material makes you scream with another orgasm that makes fireworks dance across your vision.  
  
For a while, you two stay like that. Glowing, and satisfied, and utterly smashed.  
  
Again, you feel psionics supporting you as your body is lifted from the desk and carried to the bathroom. He gently lays you in the tub, petting your hair and kissing your forehead.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
You don't have the capacity to do much more than wiggle your fins and give a happy little chirr as he washes the sweat and genetic material off your body. Once you're clean, he picks you up again and wraps a towel around your shaky body. He holds you like that for a while. Sollux purrs and nuzzles you with a little kiss.  
  
"I love you," he whispers amidst more kisses and pets. You're glowing with euphoria as he coddles you.  
  
"I love you too," you whisper, weak and a little hoarse but sincere nonetheless.  
  
"Was I too rough?" Sol looks worried as he says it, stroking your face and looking down at you with concern in his eyes. You shake your head and purr as you cuddle up closer.  
  
"You were fantastic."  
  
In truth, your nook aches and pounds painfully with every beat of your heart. But it's a different kind of pain. Not the kind that comes after a long day of hunting that makes you want to curl up in your matesprit's lap and not move. More like a gentle throb. It makes you feel warm and content. However, your legs shake a bit as you walk back to your shared block, leaning on Sol for support.  
  
He lays you in bed, careful not to hurt you as he climbs in next to you and wraps wiry arms around your waist.  
  
"Take a nap. You deserve it, prince."  
  
You make a happy noise as he begins to rub the base of your horns. Immediately, every muscle in your body relaxes and you nuzzle into Sollux's chest. You barely register and return the soft kisses he gives before you pass out from exhaustion.


End file.
